


The One Where Dan Knew All Along

by AnonymousActions



Series: Phan Drabbles [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I got inspired, and I'm sorry, but now I'm posting it here for you guys, enjoy, wrote it on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was 6 when he met Phil at the hospital. He knows Phil is sick so he gives him his teddy bear and that's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dan Knew All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this drawing by owl-howl at owl-howl.tumblr.com/post/140439688355/teddy-danisnotonfire-redbubble

Dan was 6 when he first met Phil. Phil was older, he was 14, but Dan still got attached to him. At the time, Dan’s most prized possession was a bear with a fringe and an eclipse t-shirt but Phil was sick and needed the bear more than Dan did. Dan went and visited Phil every weekend, the nurses started calling him ‘the little caregiver’ because Phil started feeling better when Dan came. This went on for several weeks, Dan would visit and say hi to his bear while he and Phil would talk about the outside world. Dan would describe what the sun felt like and what the outside smelled like when he went by the little market in the summer. Phil told him he hadn’t been outside since he was 4 because of how sick he got so Dan would draw everything he saw and give it to Phil the next time he visited him. Slowly, Phil’s hospital room became more colourful with drawings that became better each time Dan came again.

Dan was 8 and Phil was his best friend. When he had to bring an important object at school for show and tell one day, he brought a drawing of him and Phil that his mum had made. It looked amazing and Dan took his time to explain everything. "The boy in the bed is Phil, he’s 16, and the bear is mine but I gave it to him because he needs it more than me. Next to him, that’s me last weekend. The colours on the walls are all my drawings that I bring Phil when I go see him." The teacher asked to speak to Dan’s mother after school that day, she asked if Phil was okay. Of course, he wasn’t and Dan’s mum answered so. She said that Dan knew Phil was sick but that he insisted on going to see him to make him happy. "As a mother, I could never refuse another mother’s son to see the one thing that makes them happiest in the whole world."

Dan was 10 and Phil was sicker than he ever had been before. Phil coughed a lot more now and he slept a lot more too. Dan’s mum asked him if he still wanted to see Phil and Dan said that yes, he did, because Phil is his best friend. Phil was 18 now, he was an adult but he was still sick and sometimes he looked so much smaller than Dan did. Dan still brought his drawings and he still talked about the outside with Phil. Sometimes, Phil would be trying to stay awake to listen to Dan’s stories so the little boy would start talking about the most peaceful things from the outside like kittens sleeping in the sun and the leaves falling from the trees in October and Phil would fall asleep. Dan always told the nurses when Phil slept (they asked him to) and then he would walk back in the room and sleep, hugging Phil and the bear.

Dan was 11 when he walked into the room one day and saw that Phil was gone and that the bear was on the windowsill, a flower in hand. Dan knew what had happened and walked all the way to Phil’s house and when Phil’s mum opened the door, he hugged her. She cried, he just hugged her and pet her hair. All of Dan’s drawings were moved into Phil’s house and they looked honestly beautiful in the room that used to be Phil’s when he was a child.

Dan was 11 when he went to his first funeral. He was with his mum and he sat next to Phil’s family. When the close family put the last gifts in the casket, Dan put his bear, which was still holding the flower, next to Phil, as if he was hugging it.

That was the last time he saw Phil. Dan never cried, he didn’t need to because he knew Phil was gonna die. He had known since he had walked into that hospital room 5 years ago.  
Dan was 12 when he realized that Phil’s tomb was right in the sunlight for most of the day and he smiled truly and brightly for the first time since he had last seen Phil.  
When he turned 18, Dan changed the tombstone with Phil’s parents’ blessing. The new one was a drawing he had made which looked like the drawing his mum had done 10 years prior. There was Phil, in his bed, with Dan as a young boy and the bear between them and the walls were colourful with Dan’s drawings from when he was little. But in this one, the colors were brighter, happier. Not melancholic and grey like his mum’s had been.

In the sunlight, the new tombstone would shine and make all the colours come alive, as alive as Phil had been once.


End file.
